Love is best at Dusk or Sunset
by Prince-Crimson-Eclipse
Summary: I don't know how it had come to this but it did and now I'm all alone with to depend on no one to love that is until a certain blue haired and skinned girl saves me and changes my life (this is a spinoff to the other story)
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how it came to this but it did and I couldn't believe that it did happen but I'm all alone with no one to help me and now I have no where to live and no one to care for me that is until I saw a certain blue haired and blue skinned girl saw me and decided to help me

"I thought you would have a grudge against me for what happened at the battle of the bands?" I asked

"Why would I have a grudge you were just doing what you thought was right" the blue haired girl said

"So what now you are going to leave here in this alley and die of starvation?" I asked coldly

"I'm not gonna leave you here silly I'm taking you home with me!" She said with a big grin

"I didn't tell you my name its Darrien Celestia" I said

"Pleasure to meet you my name is Sonata dusk" she said

"I can't thank you enough for helping me out" I said

"It's no problem at all besides I think we need a new friend to help out" she said

"We?" I asked

"Yeah me Adagio and Aria of course" she said

"Oh yeah that's right I guess you three are like sisters huh?" I asked

"Yeah you could say that" she said

After an hour of walking I saw a one story apartment I guess this is where they live

"ADAGIO ARIA IM BACK!" She said

"What in the world was taking you so long Sonata?" Adagio asked

"Well I ran into someone earlier and guess who I found?" Sonata asked

"Another hobo?" Aria said

"No I found him" Sonata said as I was coming in

"YOU! Your the boy the was helping the Rainbooms out!" Both Adagio and Aria said with anger

"I know right? I found him in an alley" Sonata said

"Um how about you girls let me in and I'll explain why I was in an alley ok?" I said

"OK!" Sonata said

"Ok what happened was that Rainbow Dash thought I was cheating on her with Sunset Shimmer when I told her I wasn't but no one believed me and Sunset Shimmer wasn't even denying it and then everyone from the Rainbooms was against and Rainbow Dash broke up with me and kicked me out of her house and ever since then I've been in that alley" I said as I finished my story

"Wow that was sad and how long were you in that alley? Sonata said

"A month" I said as I was beginning to tear up

They were in shock not because of how I survived for a month but that I was suffering and starving for a month

"Wow that's rough" Aria said

"I know" I said

"Don't worry we will take care of you" Sonata said

"We are?" Aria said

"I don't know I think I will be burden" I said

"Nonsense you are staying here with us and THAT'S FINAL!" Adagio said

"Y-yes ma'am" I said being scared (note to self never make Adagio angry)

"Yay we are going to have a new roommate" Sonata said as she gave me a hug

"I promise I will do everything I can to help" I said

"You better" Aria said with a smirk

"So do we still go to the same school?" I asked

"Yeah of course" Sonata said

"Ok that's good at least" I said

"So what are we having for dinner?" Sonata asked

"Since Darrien is here and staying with us I guess we could get pizza" Adagio said"

"Yay" Both me and Sonata said

"Really? Now this is gonna get annoying" Aria said

After we ate it was time for bed

"I don't have anywhere to sleep" I said as I was getting tired

"That's ok you can sleep in my bed with me" Sonata

"W-what I can't I'm a guy"I said while blushing

"So? I don't care about that" Sonata said

"Ok if you say so" I said

I got into bed with Sonata and we said goodnight to each other

"Goodnight Sonata" I said while still blushing

"Goodnight Darrien" she said as she gave a kiss on the cheek

My mind went blank for a few seconds and then came back to reality and decided to fall asleep with a smile on my face


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Shopping at the mall

"Breakfast" Adagio said

I woke up to see that Sonata was still sleeping next but was cuddled up next to me and I was starting to panic but I didn't want to wake her up so I let her stay like this until she was ready to wake up

"Hey Darrien Sonata wake up its time for breakfa..." Aria said as she saw Sonata cuddling up on me

"I woke up and she was like this ok?" I said trying not to freak Aria out

"mmm Morning already?" Sonata said as she was waking up and she noticed that she herself was cuddling up on me

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do this!" She was apologizing for cuddling without me knowing

"It's fine I was just a bit shocked that's all actually it was quite comfortable" I said with a small smile

"(Oh brother)" Aria thought rolling her eyes

We came down and ate breakfast which consisted of eggs toast and bacon

"So what do you girls want to do today?" I asked

"How about we go shopping at the mall?" Adagio suggested

"Ok why? The mall is so boring" Aria said

"Because we need to get Darrien some new clothes and I think this is a good way to spend the whole day" Adagio said

"I have to admit I really need some new clothes" I said

"Well that settles it we are going to the mall" Adagio said

"Yay" Sonata said

We headed to the mall and I saw something that I wanted it was a black hoodie with red zipper and red streaks going from the shoulder all the way to the sleeves but it costed so much money and I wasn't sure if I should buy it but the girls didn't seem to mind so I bought it I was so happy and then I bought a black t-shirt and black jeans and red and black sneakers and then we decided to have lunch and headed back home

"Tell me again why am I carrying everything?" I said annoyed

"Because we let you buy what you wanted and you carry everything we buy" Adagio said with a smug grin

I could hear Sonata and Aria giggling while I was getting tired from carrying all the boxes and bags

"After we get home I'm taking a nap ok?" I said

"Sure do what ever you want" Aria coldly said

"Aria! be nice to him" Sonata said

"Why do you care he's not your boyfriend" Aria said

"I kinda wish he was" Sonata said blushing

This shocked me and Adagio and Aria was grinning as she knew that Sonata already liked me

We finally got home and put everything down and went to take a nap

(While I am napping)

"Adagio Aria I'm gonna do something for Darrien" Sonata said

"And that is?" Aria asked

"You remember the symbol that Darrien had on his shirt right?"

"Yes why?" Adagio asked

"Well I'm gonna add that symbol to his hoodie to make it more special to him" Sonata

"That's really thoughtful of you Sonata" Adagio said

"Yeah I just wanted to do something nice for him" Sonata said

"You love him don't you?" Aria asked

"N-No ...yes but I don't want to rush it ok?" Sonata said blushing

"Just be yourself ok?" Adagio said

Two hours have passed and I woke up from my nap and went to use the bathroom and saw Sonata sitting on the couch

"Oh I didn't know you were up" Sonata said

"Yeah I just woke up" I said

"I have a surprise for you but you have to close your eyes" Sonata said

"Um ok?" I said as I closed my eyes

"Ok you can open them" Sonata said as I opened my eyes

"Ta-da!" Sonata said as she showed me my new hoodie but something was different about the hoodie it had my cutie mark on the back of it

"Well? what do you think?" Sonata asked

"I-I love it thank you so much Sonata" I said as I hugged her

"I'm glad you like it and I have something to ask you" Sonata said

"Sure what is it?" I asked

"W-would you l-like t-t-to go on a d-date with m-me?" She asked blushing and stuttering

My mind blanked out for a minute and all I could think of was the question she asked me and I went back to reality and realized what she asked

"Sure I would love to go on a date with you" I said with a smile

"YAY!" She screamed as she gave me a hug

Behind the door Adagio and Aria heard the whole thing

"Looks like our plan worked" Aria said

"So it did" Adagio said

So we had dinner and went to bed and I couldn't believed how awesome my day was I got new clothes and now I have a new girlfriend my days are getting better and I hope nothing stops that


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Back to Canterlot High

I woke up and decided to take a shower and get ready to head back to Canterlot High

"Yo it's time to get up and get ready!" I shouted

"Uhh why couldn't you just wake us up individually?" Aria said in a grumpy mood

"Cause I don't want to waste anymore time" I said

"Morning Darrien" Sonata said

"Morning babe did you get a goodnight's rest" I asked

"Yep with you next to me I feel like I'm safe from everything" Sonata said before giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Ugh what time is it I was having a wonderful dream" Adagio said

"It's 6:00 in the morning and you girls need to take a shower and get ready for school ok?" I said

"Ok" they all said

So after the girls took a shower we headed off to school and I ran into a good friend of mine

"Hey Darrien long time no see" a male voice said

"Hey Flash it's good to see you again how have you been?" I asked

"I've been fine I'm just wondering what happened to you in the past month like you haven't been here for a whole month and there was no way I could contact you" Flash said worrying about me

"After Rainbow Dash broke up with me she kicked me out of her place and I was in an alley for the past month until one of the Dazzlings found me and took me into their home and now I am currently dating one of them right now" I told him what had happened

"Well at least everything turned out better for ya" Flash said

"Thanks and what happened in the last month since I've been gone?" I asked

"Well the friendship games happened and now we have this world's Twilight at our school" Flash said

"I see well I just hope I don't run into the group cause I might cause more trouble than it's worth to them anyway see ya later Flash" I said

"Yeah see ya" Flash said as we were heading in different directions

I start walking down the hallway when I saw Rainbow Dash's group and decided to hide in a corner that is until Principle Celestia saw me and took me to her office

"I hope you have a good explanation as to why you weren't here for a month" Principle Celestia said

I was getting scared I didn't know if I should tell her what happened or not but then I realized that she is just another version of my pony mom and so I had to come clean as to what happened to me

"Ok I will tell you what happened" I said

I explained what happened and I was starting to cry after I told her happened to me in the past month and she came to me and gave me a hug

"Even though you are not my child I still care for you as if you were my own you know that right?" Principle Celestia asked

"Yeah I guess so and can I have one request?" I asked as I was drying up my tears

"And what's that?" Principle Celestia asked

"Will you be my mom?" I asked

I can tell she was shocked by the question I asked but she knew that I was her pony version's son and she felt that it was the right thing to do

"Of course anything for you" Principle Celestia said

"Thanks... Mom" I said giving her a hug

"Your welcome my son" Mom said

"Ok I'll be going now" I said

"Alright have a good day" Mom said

"You too Mom" I said

I left mom's office and headed to class which was math and let's just say math was a little to easy for me

"(Ugh this is boring I just want to go to lunch)" I said

So the bell rang and I headed to lunch and sat with the girls (no not the Rainbooms the Dazzlings) that is until someone came up to me

"Um hi Darrien" a female voice said

"What do you want Fluttershy?" I asked coldly

"We I mean the girls want to talk with you if that's ok with you?"

"Ugh sure why not at least this will be interesting" I said

So I went with Fluttershy and saw the group with sad looks on their faces as they saw me and now I saw a girl with glasses I'm guessing this is this world's twilight and she didn't wear a sad face at all more like a curious look

"So? What do you guys want?" I asked

"We called you over to apologize for what we did and we are so sorry for assuming that you were cheating Rainbow Dash with Sunset Shimmer" Applejack said with a tear coming down her eye

"That doesn't make up the fact that I was starving in an alley for A MONTH!" I shouted

"But darling we tried looking for you to tell you how that rumor started" Rarity said

"Ok then enlighten me please" I said with sarcasm

"How the rumor started was all from Diamond Tiara" Sunset said as she was crying

"W-what?" I said confused

"I believe it must have been when you and I were studying together and she must have seen us and thought of that" Sunset said

"And I'm really sorry for breaking up with you and kicking you out of my place" Rainbow Dash said

I'm still shocked by the fact that Diamond Tiara basically ruined my life for a month and that they were trying to look for me to tell me the truth

"Um you ok there sugarcube?" Applejack asked

I fell down and passed out

(While I am passed out)

"Oh my goodness we need to get him to the nurse" Fluttershy said

"Hey what did you do my boyfriend?!" Sonata said angrily

"We told him what really happened with the whole rumor and then he passed out" Pinkie said

"So then what now and wait since when were you his girlfriend?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Since yesterday" Sonata said

"First we need to take him to the nurse and when he wakes up tell him what happened again" Sunset said

(After they took me to the nurse)

"Uhh what happened? where am I?" I asked as woke up

"Your in the nurses office" a female voice said

"Nurse Redheart? what happened?" I asked

"From what I was told you passed out at lunch and these girls got you here as fast as possible" she said pointing at the girls

"Oh um thank you very much girls" I said as Sonata ran up and hugged me

"I'm so glad your okay" she said as she was hugging me tightly

"Um Sonata can't breathe" I said as she was choking me

"Oops sorry about that" Sonata said

As I was gasping for air the girls were laughing

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Nothing it's just after all that's happened you haven't changed at all almost as if it never happened" Sunset said

"I guess that's one thing about me that won't change" I said with a smile

I guess in the end that's the kind of person I am I make everything seem like that there wasn't any problems at all but there's still one problem how am I going to get back at Diamond Tiara for what she did to me


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Confession of Sunset

I was still in the nurses office and she just gave me a checkup

"Well Darrien everything seems fine you only passed out from shock" Nurse Redheart said

"Thanks that's all I wanted to know bye" I said

I exited the nurses office and saw the girls waiting for me

"So? How did it go?" Applejack asked

"The nurse said I was fine just passed out from what you girls told me" I said

"Well that's good I hope" Sunset said as I noticed her blushing

"Um you ok there Sunset?" I asked

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine" she said as she was blushing even harder than before

"Ok? Well let's get going everyone" I said

As everyone was walking I noticed that Sunset was still where she was before

"Are you sure you are ok Sunset?" I asked worried about her

"Actually can I talk to you alone?" She asked

"Ok? Girls go on ahead me and sunset are gonna have a private conversation" I said

"Okie dokie lokie" Pinkie said

Me and sunset head into a hallway that no one was around at

"So? What's on your mind?" I asked

"I have a confession to make" she said

"And what's that?" I asked

"I-I-I'm in love with you!" She said blushing as red as a cherry

"W-what?!" I asked shocked

"I have been in love with you for a long time! ever since we beat the Dazzlings again I've had these feeling for you and all the times that we spent together were the best in my life no guy has ever wanted to be around me ever since the fall formal and you are the first guy to accept me for who I am even after they told you what happened and I've never felt so happy in my life!" She said as she was crying

I pulled her into a hug

"Huh?" She said

"Sunset I don't care what happened in the past that has been long gone and you are who you are today because of that day and right I like you the way you are now and if you are still feeling guilty for what happened that day then don't because the past doesn't define who you are cause your past is not today and I've had sorta the same feelings towards you and if you are asking me out then yes I accept and don't worry I'll talk to Sonata to see if we can compromise ok?" I said with a smile on my face

"T-thank you Darrien I love you" Sunset said with tears rolling down her face

"I love you too Sunset" I said as I kissed her

"We should head back" She said

"Yeah I agree" I said as I was holding her hand

So we headed back with the others they saw us holding hands

"Hey Sonata can we borrow you for a minute?" I asked

"Sure" she said

I explained to her what happened between me and sunset and she agreed to share me with her so we headed back to the others and told them what happened

"Alright I guess you guys are wondering what's up with me and Sunset" I said

"Well fire away sugarcube" Applejack said

"Well me and Sunset are dating now" I said

"WHAT?!" Pinkie said

"We also told Sonata what happened" I said

"WHAT?!" Pinkie said again

"And she agreed to share me with the both of them" I said

"WHA-" she said as she was having her mouth covered by Applejack

"I don't want to go through that again Pinkie" Applejack said

Well this has been one heck of a day I get back to school and have the principle as my mom now I get told the truth about what happened and now I have a second girlfriend I just hope things don't get too ridiculous

Now I know you are wondering why did you pair yourself up with Sunset even though you have Sonata and the honest truth is because I can and you have to deal with it hehe we'll see ya later boys and girls


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Canterlot High's secret

As I was about to leave the building mom called for me into her office

(In mom's office)

"You called for me? I asked

"Yes I would like you to go into the closest in the gym and help clear out some stuff for me because for whatever reason the janitors never seem to go in there" she said

"Sure no problem I'll be done as fast as I can" I said

"Thank you and make sure you don't get hurt" she said worried

"Got it" I said

I headed straight for the gym and into the closet to start cleaning out some stuff

(1 hour later)

"Ah finally done it took me an hour but I finally got it done" I said as I started to head out I heard a voice

"Redeemer and destroyer" an unknown voice said

"Huh?" I said as I noticed that something was glowing

I headed towards the source of the glow and I found a medallion that had a kris shaped sword that was red and a grey background around and saw that it was glowing

As I went to grab it I felt a sense of dread coming on to me but my curiosity got the best of me and I decided to take it the moment I grabbed the medallion I felt a very sharp pain in my right hand and the medallion had latched itself onto me and I saw red and black lightning surging onto my arm

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I was screaming as the medallion was latching itself onto me

After a minute had passed a flash of light came and I couldn't see what was happening and after the light had vanished all I saw on my right arm was a glowing blade the looked like it was a part of my arm

as I looked at the blade memories were rushing in like a train wreck and it felt like these were the memories from the previous owner of this weapon

"W-what's going on is this some kind of equestrian magic I need to tell mom about this!" I said with a frightened look

But first I needed to test to see if the blade could come out anytime I want and so far it does seem to come out whenever I want

"Ok good at least I can control it" I said in relief

I headed back to the office and saw that mom was looking over some papers with aunt Luna

"Um mom is there something you are hiding?" I asked

"Why would you ask that?" She asked

"Because after I got done cleaning the closet I found a medallion" I said

I can see the shocked and nervous look on her face

"W-what did it look like?" She asked

"It had red kris shaped sword on it" I said

"Oh my god I thought I would never see that medallion ever again" she said with fear on her face

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Darrien that medallion was an ancient relic from our family" Aunt Luna said

"And now I have this" I said as I made the arm sword come out

"My god!" Mom said with dread

"Is it bad?" I asked

"Our ancestor was the first and only person who could make that weapon appear and he was a reaver of souls" Aunt Luna said with worry on her face

"And I'm afraid the soul reaver has chosen you as its new host" Mom said

"M-me but I don't understand if it was meant for your family then why am I chosen to wield it?" I asked

"I do not know but now you must take care of the reaver and don't let this new power consume you ok?"

"I won't and I'll only use it for self defense" I said

"Alright now hurry on home I'm sure the Dazzlings are worried about you" mom said

"Ok see ya tomorrow mom and aunt Luna" I said waving off to them

(In the office)

"I can't believe that Darrien was the chosen one for the reaver and after all the years we tried to uncover the secret of that medallion" Luna said

"I know Luna I'm worried as much as you for all we know he could really be my son but from the pony world but I don't think even he knows about that not even his pony self" Celestia said

"Now all he needs to do is master it and he will be a force to reckon with" Luna said with a grin

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT LUNA!" Celestia shouted

"What? I was only kidding sister" Luna said barely containing her laughter

"Ugh sometimes you are a pain to deal with" Celestia said

"Likewise" Luna said

Now I definitely know what you guys are thinking why on earth would you give yourself the Soul Reaver from the Legacy of Kain series and I'll give you guys the same answer from last chapter because I can and you have to deal with it ok? Alright see ya later boys and girls


End file.
